Realizations of Punishment
by GhostSword7985
Summary: Prussia accidentally discovers Austria's fetish. In order to keep Prussia from telling everyone, Austria has to implement some harsh methods of keeping his mouth shut, which leads to some realizations. TW: cursing, bondage, sadism
1. Magazines and Fetishes

Prussia sat on the couch, reading a stack of boring magazines he had found at Austria's house, where he was currently visiting. Austria was out doing something, and Prussia was taking this chance to take a break from Austria's hectic schedule. A door opened from the front of the house and a voice called out, "Prussia! Are you still here?" It was Austria. And Prussia felt like messing with him. He quickly hid himself behind the couch. Footsteps came into the living room, and he heard Austria say, "Hmm…guess he left." Prussia listening as Austria sat down on the couch. _Here's my chance._

Leaping up, Prussia grabbed Austria's shoulders, making his friend let out a screech. The troublemaker started laughing but abruptly stopped when he saw what was in Austria's hands. It was a magazine. Not one of the ones he had found earlier around the house with the instruments. No, this was a magazine that Austria would've never let him see, and that he never thought Austria would ever own. From once quick glance before Austria hid it behind his back, Prussia saw a naked girl bound-up, red marks spread out across her body. _I'd expect something like this from West, but him…? He's an uptight prick most of the time._

"What the hell is that?" Prussia asked, reaching behind Austria and grabbing the magazine.

"Nothing! Now give it back!" Austria demanded as Prussia started flipping through it.

There were all kinds of things in that magazine. Not just bound-up girls. Prussia couldn't believe his eyes. _Maybe he grabbed the wrong magazine_. But from the embarrassed scowl on Austria's face, it was apparent he had done no such thing. _Now I'm going to make this bastard pay. _"So, it seems like Austria has a little fetish," he said, rolling up magazine and hitting Austria's head with it.

"Shut up, you little shit!" Austria shouted. "You better not speak a word of this."

"Oh, I'm going to say something! Wait until France and Spain hear about this; everyone'll know by the end of the week!"

Austria stood up so he was face-to-face with Prussia. The magazine still in hand, Prussia was grinning like an idiot and imagining what people would say. "You bastard; you better forget you ever saw that!"

"Or what?" Prussia asked, smirking. "Are you going to tie me up?"

"Now that you say it, that sounds like an excellent idea."


	2. Keeping Prussia's Mouth Shut

Austria took Prussia's wrists. _I was only joking. What's wrong with this guy? _Prussia struggled to get his hands free, but it was no use. "Are you fucking crazy?" In reply, Austria twisted his arms and started leading him down a hallway. Prussia slammed his body into Austria's, freeing himself. He was about to run when a pair of hands clasped onto his shoulders and swung him into the wall.

"Dude, there's something wrong with you!" Prussia yelled.

"Yes, I know," Austria responded. His face was as stoic as ever, and his tone was flat. _I wonder if he's on something._

"Just let go of me! I'm too awesome for this!" Prussia pushed against his captor.

"If you promise me that you won't tell anyone about any of this."

_Like hell_, Prussia though. But to Austria he said, "I won't. I promise. Now let me go."

"No." Austria took his wrists again and continued down the hall.

"No?!" What do you mean 'no'? Why 'no'?!"

"Because you're lying. I can see it in your face."

Prussia was pushed through a door before he could say anything else. It was a dark bedroom, a bedroom he'd never even noticed before. There wasn't that much of a difference between it and his guest room except for the various tools and devices for bondage and torture- some he had never even seen or heard of- littering the furniture and walls. _How in the hell have I never noticed this place? _Austria took a two pairs of handcuffs from a table, put one on either of Prussia's wrists, and clasped the ends on the bedposts.

"I am the awesome Prussia; I demand to be re—" A sharp sting cut him off. Austria was holding a leather crop, waiting to strike again. "What in the hell are you doing? Get that thing away from—" Another sting.

"Come now, my little pet."

Prussia tried to pull his out of the handcuffs but his wrists were too large. The crazy man was now climbing onto the bed with him, climbing on top of him. Prussia wiggled around, trying in vain to free himself. "I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

Austria simply laughed this time, moving the crop along Prussia's body. "Now, this won't hurt much as long as you keep your mouth shut." He started undoing the buttons on Prussia's shirt and pants. Soon, Prussia was completely exposed, his shirt hanging loosely off his body. Austria began to run the crop down his body again.

"No, please, PLEASE!" Prussia's voice cracked into a half-sob. "Don't do this! I promise I won't tell!"

Austria studied his captive, his expression blank. Then his lip jerked up. "You're lying again, Prussia. If only you knew how to keep that mouth of yours shut."

_Holy fuck. He's going to use that thing on my bare skin. _Prussia wiggled around helplessly on the bed, struggling against the pull of the handcuffs. _I've got to get out of here before he—_ There was a stinging sensation, this one worse than the others. More came, each in a different place on his body. He bit his tongue so he wouldn't cry out, bringing blood. Finally, the crop quit falling. Prussia didn't have to look down to know that there were red marks all over his body. _Just like those girls in the magazine. _Austria's hands searched Prussia's aching body, stopping at his face. He brushed it with his thumb and murmured, "I want you so badly."


	3. Feelings Rise to the Surface

"Because I want you more than I've wanted anything," Austria whispered. "And I don't think I can take it anymore."

Prussia searched Austria's face for signs of teasing, but there weren't any. His eyes were serious, not a hint of laughter to be found. _Why is he telling me this now? _"But you despise me."

"No," Austria barely whispered. He cleared his voice and went on. "No, I… I love you, Prussia. But I didn't think I wanted you this badly. Until now, while you were like this. I just couldn't resist."

"Well you didn't have to use that crop on me to make your little head assess your feelings for me."

Austria laughed quietly. "It shut you up."

They sat in silence for a few moments- Austria running a hand down Prussia's body, and Prussia contemplating Austria's words. Finally, Prussia broke the silence. "Do you really mean it? That you love me, I mean?"

Austria looked into his eyes. "Of course."

_Do I feel the same way? Wait… no… I can't. He's Austria. It's impossible. Yet… why do I suddenly want to go on this instinct… This instinct that's been there since the day I met Austria… This instinct that I've been shoving down… _Without realizing what he was doing, Prussia put his hand on Austria's face. Austria blinked in surprise. "I… I think… I love you, too."

It felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest when he spoke those words, as if could finally breathe. Austria must have felt the same way because he let out a long sigh. He bent down and kissed Prussia. When he pulled away, Prussia murmured, "I love you."

Austria tossed the crop off the bed and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a key and began undoing the handcuffs. As soon as he was free and sitting up, Prussia grabbed Austria's waist and pulled him on his lap. They kissed with a hot passion- slowly at first, then gradually with more force. Soon, Prussia was pulling off his unbuttoned shirt and tugging on Austria's clothes. _I might as well just go for it since we're like this. _Then Austria was on top of him, and then Prussia was inside of him. Little bubbles of pleasure burst inside Prussia. Austria let out moans while Prussia allowed himself to moan as well. "Pr…Prussia…"

_I love him, I love him, I love him. I've always loved him. _He let out a cry of longing and grasped Austria's hips, needing more. Austria held on to Prussia's wrists for support, going deeper. An explosion of pure bliss ripped through Prussia's body, sending him into a state of shock. Austria yelled out his name as he, too, reached the breaking point. He collapsed in a heap beside him, gasping. Prussia pulled him closer, clutching tightly. _It can't go back to the way it was. _Without knowing it, he said these words aloud.

"I don't think it ever can," Austria murmured and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
